Crónicas alteradas
by Uadyet
Summary: Serie de drabbles enfocados en distintos personajes de la serie y en diversas situaciones.
1. Mala suerte

**Disclaimer:** D-gray man y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo hacen a Katsura Hoshino yo ni si quiera puedo hacer un monigote sin me salga un churro.

**NdA:**Por fin después de tanto tiempo consigo hacer drabbles *se aplaude* Creí que volvería a alargarme como un pergamino, me cuesta la vida sintetizar las cosas *gotitas* Pero bueehh~~ aquí están. Iré poniéndolos según consiga hacerlos.**

* * *

**

**Título:** Mala suerte.  
**Personajes: **Allen, Kanda y Lavi.  
**Palabras:** 127 palabras  
**Advertencia:** Violencia por parta de Kanda (¿?)

* * *

— ¡Moyashi-chan!—exclamó cierto pelirrojo alargando las vocales del sobrenombre de Allen mientras se acercaba a este dando saltitos con un enorme pastel en los brazos. Allen levantó la cabeza de la pila de comida que se estaba zampando y abrió la boca tratando de advertirle de que se acercaba a una piel de plátano tirada en el suelo.

Problema: Tenía la boca llena.

Resultado: Lavi no se enteró, tropezó con la piel de plátano resbalándose y su pastel terminó adornando la cabeza de cierto samurái.

— Yu-chan…—murmuró el chico retrocediendo instintivamente ante el aura asesina que se le estaba formando al japonés.

Resultado final: Lavi acabó pasando una semana en la enfermería.

Estaba claro que aunque las patas de conejo diesen suerte el conejo no la tenía.

* * *

¿Opiniones? Gracias por leer, nos veremos en el siguiente drabble~.


	2. Familia

**Título:** Familia.

**Personajes:**Marian Cross, Tiedoll

**Palabras:** 150

**Advertencia: **Cross (¿?)

* * *

— _Estás diciendo chorradas, Tiedoll. —murmuró el general Cross mientras veía como su viejo amigo pintaba el paisaje campestre que tenían delante._

— _¿Tú crees? Yo estoy convencido. El lazo entre un maestro y su aprendiz es como el lazo entre un padre y su hijo. Es como si fuesen familia. —dijo Tiedoll mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su dibujo._

— _¿Familia? Lo único para lo que sirven los aprendices es para servirte. Les das alojamiento y conocimientos es lo mínimo que deben hacer por ti. —replicó el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía._

— _Cuando tengas un aprendiz lo entenderás. —contestó el general de cabello cano mientras esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa._

Cross maldijo a Tiedoll en el momento en el que entendió a que se refería. Ya no podría burlarse de él por eso. Estúpido aprendiz ¡Por su culpa ahora tendría que buscar otro motivo para burlarse del viejo!

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	3. Muñeca

**Título:** Muñeca.

**Personajes:**Lenalee Lee

**Palabras:** 100

**Advertencia:** Spoilers del final de la serie.

* * *

Observó de manera analítica sus nuevas botas. Aquel era su nuevo poder, el poder que le había otorgado Dios para combatir a los akuma, a los Noé. Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a desbordarse a través de sus parpados cerrados. Por un momento recordó aquella misión con Allen en aquel pueblo en el que localizaron a Miranda.

Recordó a Road y como en aquella ocasión la había vestido haciéndola parecer una muñeca. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro. Volvía a sentirse así. Como una muñeca con un nuevo accesorio. Un accesorio nuevo más poderoso y mortífero.

* * *

*Saca pompones y baila* Por fiiiiin, 100 palabras justas *es feliz* Aunque siento que no he expresado todo lo que quería *se da un zape* Bueno, espero que al menos os haya gustado =D

¿Reviews?


	4. Historia

**Título:** Historia

**Personajes: **Bookman y Lavi.

**Palabras:** 127

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

* * *

Dejó el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa. Se quedó mirándolo por un par de segundos antes de girarse fijando su vista en la persona que yacía dormida sobre la cama en aquellos momentos. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia el pelirrojo quedándose enfrente de él. Le miró de manera penetrante para luego acabar dándole un tortazo que le tiró de la cama.

— ¡Au! —se quejó Lavi mientras se sobaba el golpe en la cabeza. — ¿A que ha venido eso, Panda?

— A que estás todo el día durmiendo y tienes trabajo que hacer. ¡Y deja de llamarme Panda! —exclamó el viejo Bookman mientras tiraba de la oreja del más joven sacándole de la habitación para llevarle a la biblioteca. Siempre era la misma historia.

* * *

¿Opiniones, lechugas, tomates? =3


	5. Sangre

**Título:** Sangre

**Personajes: **Sokaro Winter.

**Palabras:** 110

**Advertencia:** Sokaro (¿?).

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el agua de la ducha chocó contra él. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al sentir el cambio brusco de temperatura. No entendía por qué tenía que ducharse tantas veces, pero claro, la gente no soportaba el olor de la sangre y para interrogar era bastante inútil que se desmayasen nada más acercarse. Ya tendrían tiempo cuando empezase el interrogatorio.

Un par de explosiones le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sokaro salió del baño, liándose primero una toalla a la cintura, cogiendo su inocencia por el camino. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios al ver aquel montón de akumas. Iba a comenzar su verdadero baño.

* * *

Go, go Sokaro! xD

¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte con que deje de escribir drabbles porque me salen muy raros? xD Todo es bien recibido.


	6. Nostalgia

**Título:** Nostalgia.

**Personajes: **Klaud, mención de Marian Cross.

**Palabras:** 100 (A veces me pregunto si solo me salen 100 palabras cuando escribo desde el punto de vista femenino *gotas*).

**Advertencia:** Leve Cross x Klaud (¿?). Quizá, no sé, soy mala para las insinuaciones *muchas gotas*

* * *

Klaud no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapase de sus labios cuando entró en aquella habitación. Avanzó con pasos lentos hacía el sillón del lugar sentándose en él. Dejó la botella de vino y las copas que traía sobre la mesa y fijó su mirada en la gran mancha carmesí que aun permanecía en aquella habitación. Descorchó el vino y se echó un poco sobre una de las copas.

—Me hubiese gustado… que nos tomásemos una última copa juntos. —murmuró la general con la vista perdida en el líquido rojizo. Un rostro melancólico, perdido en los recuerdos de otro tiempo.

* * *

¿Reviews? =3

Nos leemos.


	7. Demonio

**Título:** Demonio.

**Personajes: **Reever Wenhamm, Komui Lee.

**Palabras:** 100.

**Advertencia:** Komui en su laboratorio (¿?).

* * *

Reever se quedó quieto delante de la puerta que conducía al laboratorio de Komui, ya que este se había vuelto a encerrar en él para crear a saber qué cosa inútil. Suspiró realmente cansado al oír los ruidos provenientes de aquel lugar ¿Es qué no sabía ya Komui como acabaría todo eso? La maquina se descontrolaría, destrozaría la mitad de la Orden y un exorcista tendría que destruirla.

Se alejó del lugar en cuanto escuchó a Komui reírse como el loco que era. Sabía que el supervisor, cuando tenía un juguete nuevo (y siempre), era peor que el mismísimo Satanás.

* * *

Después de un tiempo sin subir ningún drabble vuelvo a la carga. ¿Será que el estar mala hace que las neuronas trabajen? Bahh, ¿Opiniones, tomates, lechugas? Todo lo que resulte útil para hacer una ensalada es aceptado xD.


	8. Nombre

**Título: **Nombre.

**Personajes: **Allen Walker, Mana Walker, mención al decimocuarto.

**Palabras:** 100.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

* * *

Contemplaba el crepitar de las llamas con insana fascinación mientras en sus brazos descansaba un pequeño de cabellos castaños. Le cargó con sumo cuidado y lo dejó suavemente sobre la cama, arropándole de paso con delicadeza. Acarició con cariño los cabellos del niño mientras estaba sentado a su lado.

—Duerme tranquilo, "…" —susurró en apenas un murmullo Mana Walker mientras su vista regresaba al fuego de la chimenea. Allen recordó tiempo después haber visto una sombra en sus sueños. Una sombra que le sonreía, una sonrisa con la que parecía estarse burlando de él. Y ahora sabía… que lo hacía.

* * *

Tengo la sensación de que Mana me ha salido un poco... no muy cuerdo xD ¿Opiniones, tomates, lechugas, carne, patatas? Todo lo que resulte útil para hacer algo de comer es aceptado xD


	9. Sombra

**Titulo:** Sombra

**Personajes:** Allen Walker, Howard Link, Decimocuarto.

**Palabras:** 100

**Advertencias:** Decimocuarto (¿?)

* * *

Dejó el cepillo de dientes sobre la mesa del lavabo para enjuagarse la boca. Observó su reflejo sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras Link le apremiaba, de nuevo, para que terminase rápido. Un par de insultos, contra los miles de papeles que seguramente tendría que rellenar, pasaron por la mente del chico de cabellos blancos. Escupió el agua en el lavabo y recogió sus cosas para salir de allí, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al espejo, a su reflejo. A la sombra que le miraba desde allí con aquella sonrisa blanca, eterna y escalofriante.

* * *

Ah, este drabble me ha recordado horriblemente a mi fic de Silent Mirror~~ Aunque ese fue algo/bastante más tetrico xDU


	10. Espejo

**Titulo:** Espejo.

**Personajes:** Neah, Jhonny y Timcampy.

**Palabras:** 100

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capitulo 214 del manga.

* * *

Se sentía extraño, volver a tener un cuerpo, poder moverlo libremente, pensar sin los constantes forcejeos de la mente de Allen tratando de parar el avance de sus recuerdos; de las vivencias que él y Mana habían compartido. Y sin embargo, sabía que todo aquello no había hecho nada más que comenzar. Aún había peligro, peligro de que Allen volviera y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y avanzó, ignorando el maltrecho cuerpo de Jhonny hacia la pelota amarilla que poseía Walker.

—Tim —llamó—. Háblame de Allen —al fin su juego había comenzado.

* * *

Llevaba tiempo queriendo terminar esta serie de drabbles y quería que el número en concreto fueran 10 -lol- Así que finalmente puedo dar está "historia" por terminada.

Y ya saben, los reviews nos hacen felices a todos (?).


End file.
